The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Unfinished Perfection
Summary: Song fic. Jacob's POV after he gets the wedding invitation. Rated K plus because I can. No B/J Romance. Slight change of events. Reviews are much appreciated and flames will be set on fire. Construstive criticism very welcome.


***I always forget these things and by a miracle I've remembered, so here you go: I have absolutely no claim whatsoever to the Twilight franchise. The entirety of this empire belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator. I make no profit from story and all characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, aside from any original characters, which would belong to me. I Also do not own the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" which is property of the band "The Script". I stake absolutely no claim whatsoever***

**________________________________**

Shit! Fuck! God dammit! Stupid, ridiculous, noble vampire. Why? Why him? What was so great about him? What was so wrong with me? For god's sake, he wasn't even human!

Crumbling the invitation and the bloodsucker's letter in my hand, I walked down the beach and tried desperately tried not to cry. Looking blindly ahead, something finally registered within my pain-clouded gaze. _**It was our tree.**_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you. _

Sitting on the branch that we had sat on together so many times before, I remembered my last promise to her. Closing my eyes, I recalled the exact time, place and day. I even recalled the words.

_**"I'll always be waiting in the wings"**_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move._

I had tried so hard to get her to love me. I fought so hard to get her to see me the way she saw him...her precious bloodsucker. God, I was a mess. And all I wanted was Her.

_Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

I Sat there all night. Looking at the words on the invitation. I just couldn't move. I stayed there all night, desperately trying to figure my life out. The early morning sun broke through the clouds, but failed to break through my haze. That was the last thought that registered before I woke from my stupor to find a middle aged man looking at me with concern. I vaguely registered him as the father of one of the boys at my school. I heard him ask me if I was okay, saw him drop a fiver in the baseball cap I had carelessly dropped on the ground last night, whilst I had been running my hand through my head. The man's voice sounded as if it was coming from the end of a very long tunnel, and I shook my head in an attempt to shake the cobwebs. However, the man took this to mean, "Go away" and he left, leaving me with the money that I did not need. I wasn't broke; I just had a broken heart.

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

Sadly, this man's interruption in my stupor just re-awoke me to my pain, and I was left thinking, yet again about my predicament. The predicament that my heart had gotten me into with Bella. Looking up at the tree that I sat under, the one that Bella and I shared, I knew it was just poisoning my with more pain. But still I could not move...Because I knew that if Bella wanted to find me, this is the first place she would go.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

I stayed there until the darkness of night fell. Then my father found me. He tried to get me up. To wake me from my trance and get me inside. After about an hour and many monosyllabic responses from my end, he realized his efforts were futile and just brought me some food and left me for another night under the tree...our tree. And still I could not move.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.  
Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.  
I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

I sat there for a week, until Sam finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized what was happening. He tried to order me to move, but there was a force bigger than me that just wouldn't allow it to happen. He too left, but he was only gone for a small time. He would not allow me to be alone. But then again, neither would the ever-growing crowd. I had become famous on the reservation. I was labeled by the elders as "The man who can't be moved" and the name was spread around town faster than the names of Brangelina's newborn kids. I was famous, and still I wouldn't move. I just couldn't.

_People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
Oohoohwoo_

_There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world...  
Hmmmm_

And still the crowd grew. Eventually, even a news van came. Three weeks in and still it was no easier. Still, I could not work out the darkness that was threatening to consume me. But then She came.

_And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner...  
Cos you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved..._

She came and cried at me. She told me she was sorry. She told me that she loved him, that he was everything that he needed and she could not live without him. She said that she still wanted to be my friend. And I told her once again "I'll always be waiting In the wings". She left. And still I could not move.

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving._

One day, in my fifth week of being there, I woke up. And it was clear. My clarity had returned, and finally I stood up. I wiped my pants off- though it was quite pointless as they were already covered in five weeks of grime- and I walked for the first time in over five weeks. I walked over to the cliff that Bella had once jumped off in an attempt to find a thrill, and I finally realized. I had said to Bella that I would always wait. I would always be there, waiting in the wings. Always for her. I would be there to catch her when she fell, but that didn't mean I had to sit in one spot forever and wait for her. I could be there waiting for my love, without sitting around, doing nothing. And so with that in mind, I morphed and began running. With no particular destination in mind, I ran, ignoring the chorus of "wait for us" and "So sorry Man" that I left behind. And I ran from that tree. I would move, but still I would always be waiting in the wings.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

**________________________________**

_~*AN* So yeah, I wrote another story. I've kinda twisted events on this one but, it is Fan Fiction so I'm allowed. LOL. I'm not too sure about this one but I've been inspired by this song for a while now and it's only just now that I've gotten the words together. So yeah, please leave me a review and tell me what you think because I got a really nasty review last night about how I must "take some sick twisted pleasure in mangling the English language" so I really need a boost. For those of you waiting for an update on Stumbled, I'm really working on it but school has just started back up in Australia and I've just begun year 10 so I'm struggling. Anyways, yeah. Um, Thanks heaps for reading and anyone who reviews will get lotsa love and more than likely a shout out in my next chapter of Stumbled, even if you've never read it. Anyways,_

_Much Luv  
Unfinished Perfection*~_


End file.
